goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Ratso Catso babysits Chelsea and James and gets Grounded
(February 18, 2017) Ratso Catso's Dad: Ratso Catso, may I trust you to babysit Chelsea and James, because Julie and I are going to Dave and Buster's, and we will go to the grocery store afterwards to buy some groceries for the house. Ratso Catso: But Mom and Dad, I don't like babysitting Chelsea and James, because they are little brats! They always throw tantrums when they don't get their way! Ratso Catso's Mom: It doesn't matter. You can either babysit Chelsea and James, or you will be in big trouble, and you would end up getting grounded with no TV, no video games, and no anything made by your favorite companies or creators! Ratso Catso: So, Chelsea and James, are you both kids from a local elementary school? Chelsea: Yes, we are. We're six years old and in kindergarten. James: Yeah, we are. Ratso Catso: Let's watch The Loud House. I love this show! TV Annoucer: We will be right back with The Loud House only on Nickelodeon, after these commercial breaks! Ratso Catso: What?! Commercial breaks?! NO! I hate commercial breaks! Chelsea: Can we go see Kooky Von Koopa and the Star of Shining please? Ratso Catso: Hey, are you kidding me?! That fanmade movie is so stupid and is for Tamagotchi and Sanrio fans. Chelsea and James: Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please? Ratso Catso: Okay, Fine! I will now take you to see that Kooky Von Koopa and the Star of Shining movie. James: Yay! Chelsea: Let's go! (So, they go to the movie theater to see the film. The kids are enjoying it, but soon, Ratso gets mad) Ratso Catso: Screw this stupid movie! I am going to shoot the movie screen with my gun! Chelsea and James: Noooooo! (Ratso shoots the screen. The audience starts booing and throwing popcorn. The two kids have a temper tantrum) Ratso Catso: Now if you excuse me, I'm going to see Sausage Party. Ratso Catso's Mom: I wonder if Ratso is behaving with the kids. I bet that they're watching that Kooky Von Koopa and the Star of Shining film. (walks in and sees the broken screen, the audience booing, and the two crying kids) Oh no! What happened? Chelsea: That naughty black and white cat just shoot the movie screen with his gun and left to see another movie without us! James: It's all his fault! Ratso Catso's Dad: Thanks for telling us, kids! Ratso is going to be in big trouble, and he will be grounded when I catch him watching Sausage Party! Ratso Catso's Mom: Me too. Ratso Catso: This is the best movie of all time! I love this movie, because it's a lot better than Kooky Von Koopa! Ratso Catso's Mom: Ratso, what are you doing? I thought you were seeing Kooky Von Koopa and the Star of Shining with Chelsea and James. Ratso Catso: Well, I wanted to watch Sausage Party by myself, because it's much, much better than watching Kooky Von Koopa with two bratty little cretins. screen turns red and starts shaking Ratso Catso's Dad: (Scary Voice) OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! RATSO! HOW DARE YOU WATCH SAUSAGE PARTY! YOU KNOW THAT MOVIE IS MADE RATED R, AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM WATCHING YOUR FAVORITE R RATED MOVIES WHILE YOU ARE STILL GROUNDED! YOU KNOW WEAPONS ARE FORBIDDEN FROM THE MOVIE THEATERS! YOU ARE LUCKY THAT DIDN'T GET SENT TO THE BARON'S FORTRESS BY THE POLICE AND THE GUARDS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH KOOKY VON KOOPA AND THE STAR OF SHINING WITH THE KIDS, BUT NO! YOU JUST DESTROYED THE SCREEN, TOOK OFF AND WATCHED SAUSAGE PARTY WITHOUT THE KIDS! YOU ARE NOW IN VERY DEEP TROUBLE, YOUNG MAN! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 3 WEEKS! HERE ARE YOUR PUNISHMENTS AND YOU WILL ALSO HAVE TO SUFFER THROUGH THE CONSEQUENCES: THERE WILL BE NO STEALING, NO COMPUTER, NO FAVORITE MOVIES AND SHOWS DISTRIBUTORS, NO SUGARY CEREALS,, NO DANGER MOUSE, NO JUSTIN BIEBER, NO REBECCA BLACK, NO PEPSI BEVERAGES, NO CHUCK E CHEESE'S AND ESPECIALLY YOU WILL NOT GO SEE CARS 3 WHEN IT COMES OUT IN THEATRES THIS SUMMER AND THE ONLY THINGS YOU WILL EAT ARE FRUITS AND VEGETABLES TO BECOME THE NEXT GREAT LION KING BECAUSE AMERICA NEEDS SOMEONE LIKE YOU TO MURDER KIM JONG UN!!! Ratso Catso's Mom: LET'S GO HOME NOW! they got home Ratso Catso's Dad: You will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday starting tomorrow!! Also, you'll be wearing nappies for the rest of the life and I hope Mimirin Midorihara's crying during the saddest part of The Lion King will teach you a very painful lesson! Ratso Catso's Mom: While I order Monica's Gang, Shimajirō, Disney movies, and PBS Kids DVDs from Amazon along with The Lion King Legacy Edition CD and Elton John posters, go upstairs to your room right now and no more desserts for you tonight! Catso runs away crying Trivia *This is the first video of the Ratso Catso Gets Grounded Series. Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by ComedyYes HorrorNo